<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resurrection by Sarah-Mae (Vocalist2D)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518734">Resurrection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Sarah-Mae'>Sarah-Mae (Vocalist2D)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Sarah-Mae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Steve x Claire fanfic. I like writing them way too much but it's one of my OTPs. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>4 chapter work, all parts are wrote out. I'm typing them up currently. May have finished by the time you're reading this note. &gt;w&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was ever so cold in the cell of the research facility in Antarctica. Even more cold than usual when you were dead only a few minutes ago. Can't even admit to the girl you love that you're alive... Not yet. It's better this way. Her cries aren't something wanted but maybe more safe until this mess has sorted.</p><p>When she had left the cell, the brunette was called over.</p><p>"Please... Don't tell Claire I'm alive yet. Not until this mess is over." Steve requested.</p><p>The broad man, Claire Redfield's big brother, Chris Redfield almost jumps out of his skin.</p><p>"You're alive?!" Chris almost exclaimed. Good thing Claire had already gone.</p><p>"Yes... But I'll just slow you and Claire down. Please move me when this is over..." Steve croaked and closed his eyes tiredly. He was still breathing but extremely exhausted. </p><p>Chris left the ginger man a weapon, nodded and went off. Before this all ended, he would come back for Steve. After all, his sister seemed to care very deeply for him. </p><p>When the situation was dealt with, Chris came back for Steve who was thankfully still in the same place as before. He was conscious now. Wesker had mentioned that he had taken Steve's body away for experiments but of course - this was one of Wesker's trick attempts to rile up Claire. He loved making people suffer, playing with their emotions to get his own way and own personal satisfaction. Although Claire didn't know the ginger man was still alive, she wouldn't let Wesker get to her. Chris felt bad that he couldn't tell the truth about Steve being alive. </p><p>"Come on, get in the chopper. we're going to blow this place up!" Chris explained, running off to the helicopter. Steve followed behind.</p><p>In the helicopter, Claire almost jumped out of her skin much like how Chris did earlier at seeing Steve.</p><p>"Wow... I'm hallucinating, right?" Claire asked, checking and feeling the ginger.</p><p>"Nope. Your knight in shining armor has survived." </p><p>Claire rolled her eyes, hugging Steve. They both let go quickly as they heard the explosion. Both of them watched the island be blown up.</p><p>"Good riddance to that place..." Claire sighed.</p><p>"Yeah. This probably won't be the last of it, though." Chris commented.</p><p>"It'd be nice if it was. I lost my family to those experiments before they even died. They worked for Umbrella..." Steve looked down.</p><p>Claire put a hand on the young man's shoulder.</p><p>"It's okay... Me and Chris lost our parents too. It was due to an accident but we're also sympathetic." Claire let Steve cry it out. So much shit had happened on that damned island to the poor man.</p><p>It was a long helicopter ride back home...</p><p>Before getting off, Chris had an upsetting conversation with Claire about Steve. It was about quarantining the man since he had turned before. Steve didn't take well to the idea of quarantining either. After all, he hadn't noticed anything unusual. He seemed to be a completely normal human although he hadn't had a chance to fully examine himself yet.</p><p>Claire somehow convinced her brother the quarantine wouldn't be necessary. A mistake on his end which could lead to disaster. He had not realised the young woman was love-struck rather than thinking with common sense about the situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Foolishness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>chapter 2 of Resurrection</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The infatuated young woman would spend around a month with a human who was a person, turned zombie and became an alive person once again. Quarantine should have been necessary she would soon come to learn.</p><p>In a house somewhere in America, Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside both resided together. Claire was no longer at college and currently applying for a job while Steve was also job-searching. Currently Chris Redfield was paying for the house's rent until his younger sibling and her boyfriend could.</p><p>It seemed like a completely normal life two young lovers would live until one night when misfortune struck. Claire knew Steve had injuries following the zombie incident. What she did not expect to notice was his injuries bulging that night while both were in their king-sized bed together. Claire, currently in red lingerie comforted the ginger as he squirmed at the pain. She got back into her everyday clothes in case this did require going out the house.</p><p>"Steve?" She said nervously.</p><p>"It... Hurts..." Steve gasped, cringing at the pain. </p><p>The foolish woman didn't think that running from the scene was appropriate. Steve tried urging her to leave since he felt tremendously strange yet she would not depart. To him, her life was so much more important than putting Claire Redfield, the love of his life in danger. To her, witnessing Steve Burnside's death once again if it happened was what she wanted to do. It was one of her biggest traumas but that was why she couldn't leave his side.</p><p>It was possible Claire had finally lost her sanity.</p><p>This was the end. Steve turned into a giant green mutant which only just resembled his human self. Thoughts he had as a human were now gone, replaced by a zombie's logic due to how hard this strain of the T-Veronica virus had hit the poor man. Time to run away; the young woman knew there was no point in keeping here any longer. There was no way she could take down that monster by herself. Too much emotional impact had hit her.</p><p>She fled the house, sealed the door tight and left to see her brother via motorcycle. </p><p>"Chris... It's so bad... It's so bad..." Claire panicked. Her words were not coming out of her mouth right. Too much was going on in her mind. She was pacing back and forth trying to speak to her brother.</p><p>"Claire, what happened?" Chris asked.</p><p>She once again tried explaining but all of her explanations were nonsensical. Chris put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Calm down, Claire. What happened?"</p><p>"...It's Steve." She finally managed to get out. Her attitude, mental state and speech explained everything to her brother.</p><p>Chris accompanied Claire to her house. A loud banging noise on the door could be heard.</p><p>"Are you gonna be alright?" Chris asked.</p><p>Claire nodded. "Yeah." She sounded confident until the door split open, destroying other parts of the house and the monstrous zombie came out. She shook her head in panic. "Maybe not."</p><p>"I'll handle it, get out of here, Claire." Chris almost demanded. He knew too well what that state did to people. It wasn't even safe for him to tell her the good news about the T-Veronica vaccine right now. He needed her gone so he could tranquilize the mutated tyrant. Claire did as Chris said and fled to safety. For now, that would be Chris's house to avoid any contamination that may have been in her own home. Plus her house was half destroyed. It was sad that she would have to abandon that home for a little while.</p><p>Chris tranquilized the ginger mess of a monster. The monster let out a horrendous screech and reverted from its humongous green size back into a human who showed signs of injury from the transformation yet was now an ordinary human. Quarantine would be a requirement after the last mistake. Claire's illogical love for Steve would not win over her older brother this time. Not only would it be unsafe for Claire's life; other people's lives would also be at risk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 3 of Resurrection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire woke up to light green walls, while vinyl flooring and herself laying in a very sanitary white hospital bed. She had no clue how she got here. It may have been a few days ago since she had been dressed into a johnny gown and was attached to various tubes. One looked like it could possibly be a feeding tube. The poor woman had lost her memory of what had happened to Steve.</p><p>Dismay would only be imaginable when Chris visited to inform about her boyfriend's quarantine. She asked about why he was being quarantined all of a sudden. Her brother realised that his sister was lacking some memories thanks to the trauma. Chris alerted one of the doctors that his sister was suffering from amnesia. They made sure what he was saying was true by asking similar questions to what he had asked.</p><p>"You remember everything up until 5 days ago before you entered a temporary coma, correct?" Asked the doctor.</p><p>"I think so..." Claire answered with a lack of her usual confidence. She was really out of it. "Is Steve... alive?" She continued nervously, hoping this 'quarantine' wasn't something made up to make her happier. Even if he was dead, she wanted the truth. </p><p>"He's alive and well. Quarantine for a week is required though after the last mistake. Claire... I know you don't remember it but I'm sorry for putting you in danger." Chris informed his sister.</p><p>"Chris, it's okay. I'm still here." Claire had regained some of her usual confidence from being up for a while. She finally felt a lot less disoriented albeit her lacking a few memories.</p><p>Claire, Chris and the doctor continued on the conversation until closing time to make sure Claire was definitely okay without too much impact from the trauma other than the memory loss. After their talk, the doctor decided it was okay to let the brunette woman return 'home' tomorrow. She was informed that her house was under lockdown and construction on the parts zombie Steve had broken. She would be staying in her old room at Chris's house.</p><p>LOCKDOWN AREA, ???, AMERICA 2002</p><p>Steve Burnside had been kept in a transparent glass installation which could only be accessed from the outside. There was no way out on the inside once the door was locked. The facility only had a bed, bathroom (which was the only private unmonitored area) and table with a chair to eat at. Plates and food had to be taken away by people in hazmat suits. It was always served on disposable crockery out of fear of cross contamination. Though so far from the status reports, Steve was recovered after being a mutant zombie then being injected with the T-Veronica vaccine. The staff at the lockdown area were surprised he had managed to live after turning twice, or 'relive'. </p><p>"Hello, Mr. Burnside" Greeted one of the staff members. A tall male with average looks and almost lab-like clothing. "Tomorrow you'll be having a visitor. Claire Redfield. Is it fine for her to visit you?" </p><p>Steve nodded. "Of course it is! I've missed her so much. She's my girlfriend." He got giddy.</p><p>Another staff member close by who was on guard duty who was a black man with receding hair and sunglasses tilted his glasses down so his dark eyes were visible. "You're Claire Redfield's boyfriend? We have heard so much about her from her brother, Chris Redfield." He said in a thick black American accent.</p><p>"Yeah. She's really amazing." Steve gushed on about Claire for a while until he felt tired. He went to the bathroom to get ready then went to bed for the night.</p><p>"Lucky man." The guard said to the second guard who left with him. They were finished with work for tonight now that Steve was dormant. </p><p>During the morning, Steve was woken up by a very happy looking woman.</p><p>"Steve! Steve, I'm here." Claire put her hands gently relaxed on the glass, face close but not to the point of pressing on the glass as her hands did. Steve woke up with messy ginger hair that Claire had been so used to seeing prior days of the accident plus hospitalization. His thin chest was also visible now he was sat up. He got up, quickly got dressed after signifying to Claire he would be a moment. He went over to her, putting his hands on the glass like she had done. It was the closest thing they could do compared to any form of physical contact. Kissing the glass was ill-advised in the lockdown area.</p><p>"Claire, are you okay after what happened? ...I'm sorry." Steve asked and apologized, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"Steve... I don't have any memory of what happened six days ago. I was in a coma from the trauma for four days according to the hospital." Claire explained. "Don't apologize for it. It's my fault for convincing Chris the quarantine wasn't necessary.</p><p>Steve looked sorrowfully at his girlfriend. "Claire-"</p><p>Claire smiled. "I'm fine now. And I'm really happy to be able to see you again. How has quarantine life been?" </p><p>"Okayish. I'm constantly watched over by CCTV and guards, have to eat from disposable dishes and cups and there isn't much to do. Also... I've missed you so much."</p><p>"Oh, Steve. You'll be out of there soon. I love you too." </p><p>The two continued their lovers talk for a while. Eventually, Claire had to leave. The guards were relieved from hearing the young woman's painful flirting as it had gone on for a while. Steve already missed it though. It didn't matter to him if she said something embarrassing - that was the Claire he loved.</p><p>Claire was right that Steve would be free of quarantine soon. In two more days, he would be back to his normal life of living together with Claire to do things young adults would.</p><p>In the two remaining days, Claire visited both times for a short while.</p><p>It was finally the day Steve could leave the lockdown area. Seven days were waited out patiently. All health checks said the ginger man was a perfectly normal human with no signs of being infected by the T-Veronica virus anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 4 of Resurrection.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days after Steve had been let out into his own freedom from a seven day quarantine which felt more like months than the actual amount of time it was unable to have any physical contact with his beloved. Steve was now sharing his days with Claire when she was at home. She had found a day job during Steve's quarantine. It kept her busy until around 5 o' clock each day except for Sundays. Sundays were her weekends.</p><p>Ever supper Claire was lovingly welcomed back and the same but in the morning on Sundays. Steve also continued on with his job search after the quarantine. It was hard for a man with such an ominous background to find a job but he eventually availed. His job shared the same weekend as Claire's so both could relax together, maybe go on a trip out on Claire's motorcycle either to the city or beach on nice days. Steve felt a little jealous whenever they went to the beach. So many prying eyes on his girlfriend. He was the opposite. Scrawny and ginger. Most people didn't even bother looking at him except for the few who would get too close to his girlfriend trying to flirt themselves a date. Even if they teased Steve for his 'average' looks.</p><p>Today they weren't going to the beach and didn't have any plans to go out outside into the city - it was raining intensely outside. They were on the couch together, snuggled up in a red fluffy blanket watching TV. The coal fire in their cozy small house was warming up the room. Even with the burning passion of their snuggling, it was still a very cold day. </p><p>Steve kissed Claire's forehead with his perfectly moistured lips. He looked at her instead of the TV. What was currently on was boring; both were sat down watching it due to having nothing else to do. She looked back at him, initiating a passionate kiss with the ginger. Her tongue fiercely intertwined with her man's. Claire was now straddling Steve, the crotch of her pants pressing against his erection. Steve's face was coloured red.</p><p>"Claire..." He moaned.</p><p>"Steve, can we?" Claire asked.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you, Claire. It isn't safe." </p><p>"Steve, I'll be fine. I've been through so many zombie related things and survived. I'll be fine, okay?"</p><p>Steve looked dejected at Claire's confidence. After all, even if she was injected with a vaccine, what if he accidentally got her pregnant? Steve wasn't well educated on this topic.</p><p>"What if you get pregnant-" Steve was stopped by Claire laughing at him. Ugh, how could someone laughing at his lack of knowledge be so cute? Steve wondered.</p><p>"I'd only get pregnant if you put it in my vagina without protection." Claire explained.</p><p>"Huh? Really?! Steve didn't know much about the topic due to his past.</p><p>Claire pulled the camo pants down to reveal Steve's semi erect cock. The curtains were already closed since it was the late afternoon. She was no no longer straddling him for a moment then went back into that position when she had taken her jeans off. She took her top and bra off too. Claire rubbed her clitoris on Steve's penis. Steve moaned out.</p><p>"Claire... That feels weird." He flustered.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" </p><p>"...Y-yeah."</p><p>Steve had become extremely shy in this scenario and to Claire he had become extremely adorable. Although his cute shyness worried her if he would be alright for trying out sex someday. After all, she did want kids. Not right now but in the future for definite. They would tie her down too much currently.</p><p>She kept rubbing against his penis until he felt hard. Now his cock was hard, she could tell it was a decent size. She once again got out of position, put her head down to begin licking and sucking on the cock making Steve moan out louder. Good thing they didn't have neighbours, Steve's moans were loud. She kept it up until he came, swallowing most of the white liquid and letting out what she couldn't manage.</p><p>"Claire is this okay to do-?" Poor Steve was burning up. He had never experienced anything like this before.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine." She answered while cleaning up. She put her hand on Steve's forehead. "Are you okay? You're burning up."</p><p>Steve shook his head. "It was so hot Claire, but I've never done that before." Steve rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>"Huh? Me neither." Claire innocently said back. It didn't add up to how well she had managed to arouse the man, but was oddly believable. </p><p>"Claire... I... Wow... I love you." Steve said feverishly.</p><p>"Love you too." Claire giggled. "I'll make soup for tonight. You feel way too warm." Claire redressed Steve, got dressed herself and went to make dinner.</p><p>That night she gently cared for Steve's fever from it being the first time they had ever had any sexual contact. He went to sleep with peaceful memories of his first time doing adult acts with his girlfriend</p><p>Throughout the year, Steve became a little less shy to their free-time and made a big decision. Claire was now engaged to him and the next year they would be married. Maybe in a few years they would even have kids.</p><p>Their life continued happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>